Maxitrillion Pegasus
by FantasticalOblivion
Summary: Summary: The cast members are randomly placed on KaibaCorp Island in a weird freak-storm thing and meet Pegasus(who else)’s cousin... Just a (very) strange idea I came up with while listening to Marilyn Manson. R&R please! Rating to be safe, for future
1. Default Chapter

MAXITRILLION PEGASUS!

Summary: The cast members are randomly placed on KaibaCorp Island in a weird freak-storm thing and meet Pegasus(who else)'s cousin... Just a (very) strange idea I came up with while listening to Marilyn Manson. R&R please!

Yugi, Kay, Zumi, Joey were in the living room on the couch, above the Kame Game Shop, watching Dawn of the Dead and snuggling. Well, Joey had taken to snuggling with Zumi while she clung to him in fear of Kay pouncing on her every time something scary happened. Likaya, Duke, Meshi, Ryou, Kori, and Tristan were sitting in random seats scattered around the small room or on the floor. Likaya and Duke were in one chair, hardly paying any attention to the movie at all, more like themselves—er, each other.. Meshi and Ryou were laying on their stomachs about a foot away from the tv, laughing at Zumi's occasional shrieks at Kay (i.e., Stupid aho, stop poking meh like that! Or You're just jealous because I trip over my own feet!)

A strong wind blew outside, the kind that threatens the power and makes whistling noises as it passes the windows. The movie was almost over, and Likaya and Duke were nearing get-a-room comments from Zumi and Kay. Suddenly, the lights and tv flickered momentarily and then went out.

"Aww, we never got to finish!" Joey cried. Zumi wasn't sure if he meant the movie or successfully getting his hand in her shirt. "Joey, shut up, we'll just, er, go for a walk..." Yugi thought, as if unsure of what he was saying. At this, everyone jumped up to get their sweatshirts and shoes. After putting them on, they walked outside. One and all almost immediately pulled their hood-string-things tight to keep out the cold wind. Zumi mentally smacked herself and (physically) shook her head. "This, Kay, is a time when you should be glad your giri-no-shimai is frozen stiff, or she would be beating the crap out of you for telling her to wear a skirt," she said, falsely grinning. Kay faked innocence. "Huh? Me, tell you to wear a skirt? How dare you accuse me of such stupid stuff...? You know I, out of all people, would tell you, out of all people, to wear a skirt when it's only about 45 degrees outside?" she asked in her (fake) innocent baby-voice. Zumi just rolled her eyes and hugged Joey for dear life against the (kind-of) cold (but it is when you're in a skirt) weather.

As they walked, none of them noticed the ever-so-teensy fact that absolutely NO ONE was in the street. They passed the Kaiba brothers' mansion, oblivious to the signboard that said "No one should be out in the street now. There is a weird freak-storm thing alert and so far, 3 have been spotted. Please return home. And none of them noticed the swirling vortex hit them from behind.


	2. Who the heck is that?

From Chapter One:

As they walked, none of them noticed the ever-so-teensy fact that absolutely NO ONE was in the street.

They passed the Kaiba brothers' mansion, oblivious to the signboard that said "No one should be out in the street now. There is a weird freak-storm thing alert and so far, 3 have been spotted. Please return home.

And none of them noticed the swirling vortex as it hit them from behind.

::CHAPTER TWO::

Zumi opened her eyes. "Mgffhg…" she muttered, her mouth full of sand. She bolted up from where she was laying and looked around. Everyone was around her, but they were on a beach, on what looked like… KaibaCorp Island!!!

"Everyone wake up!!!" she yelled. Kay, Yugi, Meshi, Ryou, Joey, Likaya, Duke, Tristan, and Kori sat up immediately.

"Whoa, we're on a beach!!! Dude!" Likaya yelled.

"Please tell me you did not just say 'dude', Likaya…" Meshi muttered. She stood up and looked around. "Whoa, we're on KaibaCorp Island! Double cool with knobs!" Meshi shouted.

"Why would I want to be on Kaiba's island with Kaiba!?" Joey whined.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, Kaiba isn't here," everyone else said. They all stood up and walked around.

Everyone was doing something on the beach, either digging a hole (Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Joey) or sitting on the sand, soaking up the sun (Meshi, Zumi, Likaya, Kay, and Kori) when they noticed that some palm branches were rustling.

"Watch out, everyone!! Let me at it! I bet it's a bear!" Joey yelled, immediately standing up and assuming a sort-of-fighting-stance-ish thing.

The palm branches stopped rustling, and out popped none other than… Maximillion Pegasus! "Hello, my young friends. How are you today?" he asked, quite flamboyantly.

"Err… Hi Pegasus…" everyone mumbled. They were desperately trying not to be blinded because of his sparkly rose-colored shirt, or the fact that he was wearing extremely tight silver pants.

"I have someone for you to meet!!!" he exclaimed. He flamboyantly jumped out of the way and yelled "TA DA!!"

Standing right behind Pegasus was another version of Pegasus. In fact, they looked exactly alike and were wearing the same clothes.

Everyone's jaw dropped at least 25 feet.

Joey fell into the hole right behind him; Duke fainted; Yugi and Tristan coughed slightly; Zumi, Kay, and Likaya's faces contorted in shock that there could be someone as gay as Pegasus PLUS Pegasus himself standing right in front of them; Kori giggled.

"Erm, hi, person…?" Yugi said.

"Hello, sugar-pie honey-bunch!" the Pegasus-look-alike yelled.

Pegasus gasped. "Oh my gawd! I totally forgot to introduce you! How rude of me!" he said with his hands hovering in front of his mouth.

"That's all right, cousin. I am Maxitrillion Unicorn, cousin to Maxey-boy," the Pegasus-look-alike said plainly.

"Does it run in the family to end every guy's name in –boy!?" Joey yelled from the hole.

"Yes it does, as a matter of fact," Pegasus stated.

"And is premature aging included in this strange family-thing you've got going?" Tristan asked.

"For your information, out hair is naturally silver. Everyone in our family has silver hair when they are born," Maxitrillion said.

"I will never watch Inuyasha again without thinking of this…" Kay muttered.


End file.
